Online Misery
by C.SharkBabiesSpoonxxer
Summary: Very weird. Frerard. Frank has a bf, meets a guy online, mmets him in person, and gets kidnapped by him and he does other 'stuff' to him :3 Includes some personal experiences.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one Frank's POV

I have been talking to this online guy for a while now. We like the same music, same TV shows, and, well everything. I have never seen him in real life, but that's going to change. Tomorrow I'm meeting him in my favorite place in the world; the Fally. It was this really solitary place down an alley, through some bushes. Few people know about it though. I'm Frank by the way, and he's Gerard. Okay maybe I have a little crush on him, and by little I mean massive. He's the same age as me, 14, and, errr, i might be a little obsessed.

In a way, I feel quite guilty. I've already got a boyfriend. He's called Bradley, and he cuts himself. It's not so bad as it used to be, but he still does it. I really wish he didn't. No matter how many times I try to tell him, he wont stop. His parents don't know, Harry and Bethany, and we wont let them. They are the stricted parents in the world that I have met. They would send him to a mental house of they saw, but it doesn't stop him. Bradley knows something is different, but how do I tell him I don't love him the same way? Okay, thats a lie, I think he is the best person in the world, but I'm so wrapped up in this Gerard! I hate myself, and Bradley is too good for me.

When I told my parents I was gay, they didn't really believe me. My mum told me " Don't be so silly... It's just a phase your going through." I could honestly say her face was priceless when I took Bradley home. Whore. I hate her. Yeah, she did SUCH a good job of bringing up my older brother and sisters, but lacked on me. Even my dad agreed with me. He was... actually alright with me being gay, only after a while though.

A little more about me. I have a mixed music taste. I like the Vaccines, BFMV, Arch Enemy, Inora, Nightwish, the XX, plus loads more. They are the only ones I can be arsed to say. When I found out I was gay, was about when I was twelve. I kissed my bestfriend, and he kissed me back. Alex. I was over at his house, and we were having a deep conversation. We was curious to find out what it was like to kiss a guy. Both of us have had girlfriend, and wanted to see which sex was better to kiss. Even though it was a joint decision, I went in first. It felt so right kissing a guy. Probably from him kissing me, I turned gay, and Alex is now bisexual.

I've told Alex all about Gerard, and he wasn't exactly happy. "Frank, what the FUCK do you think you're doing? You've got an amazing boyfriend who loves you, and you love him, and you're going to throw it all away to meet a guy online? He's probably a paedophile, and you've told him everything about you. Your tastes, your name, age, ADRESS! Don't talk to him, and don't blow it with Bradley. Bradley knows something is wrong. He even asked me if you found someone else or liked another guy, and I had to lie through my teeth saying no! God Frank!" We haven't spoke in a few week, since I wont stop talking to Gerard.

All of that doesn't matter. Tomorrow I'm going to meet him.

A/N: Okay so I know maybe not that good. Usually I don't do plans, so I have probably rambled. Sorry for spelling mistakes, notepad doesn't tell you when you've got an error. Plus it's very hard to write when all I can hear is a chainsaw next door. Enough of my jibberish shizzle, R+R! 3 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two Gerard's POV

So here I am, waiting for a guy I met on the internet. This is going to be fun. I already knew who he was, where he lived, and the way around his home area. Plus, I knew what school he went to. Ooo, I am so bad. So tonight, I'm planning on taking him to my rented house for the month, fuck him, whether he wants to or not, and it depends on how much I like him whether it continues.

Previous guys I've met have been so stupid. Most say where they are almost straight away. I don't even need this information because I already know. The way I roll, I see a guy. I stalk him, hack his computer to see his social networks, add him, talk, flirt, meet them, rape them, leave them. Frank is a little different though. He's actually gay. And he isn't as trusting. I don't think I will hurt him much though, he's too pretty. I think I'll keep him sane, threaten him not to tell anyone, and keep having occasional fucks. He's told me about his boyfriend, but still wants to meet me. He's so weak.

I am Gerard, a stalker, and rapist. When I was young, I watched my dad rape my little brother, and kill my mother. I then shot my dad in the head. I know I'm fucked up, but really I've lost all thoughts of morality. So raping boys in their early teens is quite... normal. Frank is my oldest target, 14, four years younger than me. I'm eighteen. Every month or so I visit my brother, Mikey, in a pyschiatric ward. My unamable friends know what i do, they taught me. I'm the youngest, and the oldest, Nine, is in his early thirtys. He aims for guys around my age.

Eight and Four work in a pair. Eight, the girl, lures the children near, because she looks trustworthy, Four rapes them, and then Eight kills them. She gets off at it. All of us have a past of sexual abuse, violence, insanity, murder, or neglection.

Frank came through the bushes, and looked confused.  
>"Gerard?" I decided not to say anything. Instead, I hit him, and knocked him out.<p>

A/N: Just realized Eight and Four have a similarity to the Moors Murders. Sorry it's so short, hopefully it'll get longer as the chapter go down the line. And the POVs (Point Of Views) are going to constantly change. Next chapter will have Frank's POV and Bradley's POV. R+R 3 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: GraceandConnie soon enough? aha my first reader that I know of. I'm weird for writing this. Aha. Heres the third chapter my precioussssss! 3

Frank's POV

I awoke in a house. Dark, and cold. My hands and feet were tied to a chair, and a gag in my mouth. What have I done?  
>"Look alive, sunshine." This guy spoke to me. "I don't know why I gagged you, Frankie baby, no-one can hear you anyway." A devius smile spread across his face. "Oh, and just so you're certain, I am your Gerard, your Gee Bear, if you like." he purred at was crawling over me. I started to wriggle. His eyes were centimeters from mine, and he removed my gag.<p>

Before I could speak, he shot up, pushed the chair against the wall, and resumed his position. My legs were inbetween his, and he sat on my knees. I had no idea of what to do, so I just sat in awe. He kissed me, and I moved my face away from him.  
>"Fuck off, who d'ya-" Gerard grabbed my face, and started to kiss me again. This time I couldn't move my head. His hands held me firmly, no matter how much I wriggled I could break free. A sharp pain shocked me in my left arm; the fold of my elbow. I started to feel woozy, and my head spun, like I was high. Before I knew it, Gerard was undoing my ropes and tape, and was undressing me. I could barely move, nevermind speak. No, no no no no. This can't be happening. NO. But it was...<p>

[three weeks later]

I feel so, so disgusted with myself. I HAD to meet him. And he... he did things. Unspeakable things. Painful, horrifying. I feel so sick. I haven't slept more than 2 hours a night. The same nightmare of what happened. Then those words echoed through my ears just as I wake up. "I'll come back for you."

Bradley's POV

Somethings up with Frank. He isn't the same. When we are together, he's afraid to touch me, and of me touching him. That's not right. It can't be. Is it me? Have I done something wrong? No, I can't of. But I must of, he's not the same with me. I can't cope. I grab my razor off a broken pencil sharpener, and cut. I watch the blood run from my wrist, until I start to panick at the amount of blood. It's fine, It's stopped.

I've tried to stop. Trust me I have, but it's like a drug, a ritual. I feel like I need to do it, like I deserve it. I decided to text Frank. My Frankie. I always do. He comes over after I do... well... THAT.

"I've done it again babe, I'm sorry xxxxxxxx"

"It's fine, I'll be over in 5 xxxxxxx"

Frank's POV

No matter how much I don't want to step out of my safety cage, I have to. Bradley needs me. I set off down the road with my head down, until a hand grabs my arm and pulls me. I'm engulfed into the darkness.

"I told you I'd be back." He smirked.

A/N: Kay, so hows that, ANOTHER cliff hanger. Next chapter will be up in about fifteeen minutes because this is more interesting than an English essay! Next is a detailed scene, of um, rape... TeeHee I think I have mental issues ;) R+R 3 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So here's the big scene, oooOOOooo! Enjoy my little freaks, my precioussssssss 3

Frank's POV

I was pushed against the wall. I fell from a blow to my head. That pain in my arm came again. He had injected me. I was dragged by my hair to that house again. We were there within minutes. Gerard dropped me on the floor and walked back towards the door.  
>"be back in one minute my sweetheart." He blew a kiss at me. I cringed. MY PHONE. I grabbed it and started to text Bradley. He was more important than the police. But i couldn't keep my fingers moving, and Gerard came in.<p>

He ran over and chucked my phone at the wall. It shattered into what seemed millions of pieces. Then he moved to me.  
>"I've seen you dream, Frankie Babes, and they are of me. I watch you sleep. Watch you writh as you say my name. I love it." His voice was husky and filled with lust. It made me cry.<p>

He removed my clothes, with me failing to stop him. I was in my boxers at this point. He pulled them, painfully slowly, down. I just wanted this over with. To get away. My eyes closed for a second, and when they were open, he had no clothes on. Just a condom. He pulled me up from sitting against the wall by the wrists. I was turned around, and he let me lean against the wall again. He pressed himself up behind me, and I could feel his erect unit pressing in me. Gerard kissed my neck as he shoved his fingers in my mouth. Once they were wet with saliva, he put them inside of me. First one, then two, then three. I cried at the pain. I was numb inside, apart from that pain. He pulled out and I was relieved.

Then, he shot into me with his member, slowly thrusting. I cried even more.  
>"Please, stop, ge-roff." I mumbled between sobs. I could feel his muscles tensing. He pulled out, yanked off his condom, and entered once more.<br>"I want you to FEEL me." No, no no no no no. Get out of me.

He got faster. Faster and faster and faster. Then harder. He started moaning my name between curses. He grabbed my bare hips and pulled them back and forth. He finally came. The feel of warm cum inside of me made me so shocked. I dropped to the floor. I hate myself. The drug had wore off a little, and I scrambled to put my clothes on. When I was clothed, still feeling exposed, Gerard pushed me on the floor on my stomach. He lied on top of me and whispered in my ear.  
>"If you tell anyone, " he played with my hair, "I'll tell people about Bradley's emo wrist slitting. Then I'll make him my fuck buddy. Then I'll do the same to Alex, kill your mummy and daddy, and kill you." He grabbed my hair and yanked my head back, "That okay with you?" he purred. I nodded my head as even more tears fell down my face. "Good, expect to see me soon." He kissed my cheek, and let me walk free.<p>

As soon as I got out, I ran to Bradley's. Should I tell him? No, no I can't. I just need to comfort him. As I reached his house, I wiped my tears free, and ran inside to his room. His parents weren't home because the cars were gone. I saw him asleep, with a tear stained face, curled in a ball against the wall. His arms had dry blood all over them. I ran over to him and hugged him, and Bradley woke up.  
>"I'm so so so so sorry Brads, so sorry, so sorry, I love you baby, I'm so sorry." After that we just hugged and cried. We fell asleep. I felt slightly safe in his arms. Safe from Gerard.<p>

A/N: Kay, how was the rape scene? Fun? Because of course rape is fun! Same with self harming! Hate to be a mood killer or whatever, (haha, killjoy.) but if you do suffer from any problems like that or shizzle, or just bad thoughts, talk to Childline :) create an account. Their thing does not show in your computer history, and you don't even have to give your name! Yeah, I talk to them about, *cough cough*... problems. On a happier note, I don't think I will kill anyone!(Story, that's not my problem why I talk to childline) Depends though... Next chapter in Gerard's POV, and I'm off for a shower so I don't smell when I see a guy I like in art tomorrow. Yes I ramble about my life too much. Anyway, my precioussssss (I have a hint of gollum in me) R+R 3 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So when Gollum says 'My preciousssss' he is talking to himself. Randomz. The next chapter will be based on what happend in my art lesson w/ the guy I like ^_^ GraceandConnie I reckon you're my only reader, lolz. Here's Chapter five? My preciousssss, R+R 3

Frank's POV

[One month later]

So? What? He basically owns me. I have no control. No opinion. His game. My pain. Every Tuesday, Thursday, and Sunday he... saw me, and today's Tuesday. Right now I'm talking with Bradley. He's found this website where it tells you how to cope with self harming.

"So yeah, I mean there's like drawing what you would do with a felt tip, squeezing ice, smoking, cleaning... I think the elastic band works best." I watched his face closely as he continued. We were barely a couple. Only ever holding hands, and peck kisses. I feel so guilty of what I'm doing to him. "Kay, got to go Frank, cya." He went to kiss my cheek, but I grabbed his face and gave him what I wanted the most and not at all.

Our lips went into a synchronised rhythm, moving to one another. We broke. It felt like the first kiss, like that kiss was forever.

I got home, and was waiting for him. previous times I had failed to hide, so it's no bother running now, the pain would be worse. Soon enough, he came in my house. He grabbed my hair and pulled me to his car. We arrived at his within seconds. Speeding. When we got in, he grabbed my hair again and pushed me on all fours. He didn't really say much, he never did. I just waited until it was over.

Gerard's POV

That little bitch. He kissed that, that BOY. Frank would pay, oh he would pay. I decided that speaking was bad, because I would end up hurting him. So I hurt him with sex. I pushed him on all fours, pulled his skinnies down, then mine, and forced entry. He screamed like a girl! He still had a virgin hole, so he bled even more. I thrusted hard, fast, and deep. The worst punishment for him was enjoyment, so I thought I'd find his a few good minutes, I found it. When I hit, he looked so sexy, and then angry.

He tried to pull away. Miserbly of course. I pinned him down, and he failed at hiding his pleasure. This was the worst revenge I could think of, and the best. Oh his angry face, desparate to get away. I loved it. Eventually he gave up attempting to escape, and rocked back and forth a little. As I reached my peak, so did he. Feeling his muscles tighten was so arousing. I came and his face wore the same shocked expression. He came and shuddered. Frank pulled his pants up, and started on me.

He kicked, punched, and slapped like a gimp. Breaking down in tears halfway through. Enough was enough I grabbed his wrists and lifted him off the ground. Frank kicked and screamed, but I kept my hold firm. Then I dropped him. Frank fell like a ragdoll. He gathered himself up, and ran out the house.

My phone started to buzz, and I got a text off 8 "Need to meet with the rest. Same place, same time."

Something wasn't right.

A/N: oooOOOooo what's happening? Btw, hate to be a Killjoy (teehee) again, but this web link is helpful for self harming, and had a role in my chapter :/ .org/healthandwellbeing/mentalhealth/selfharm/copingtipsanddistractions

Right so, how was that? Next chapter should be in Alex's (Remember him?) and Bradley's POV. Right, off to get some comfort food, and Watch the walking dead. Uber mega lolz, I bought my first comic book (Walking Dead) I LIKE ZOMBIES OKAY! Anyway, my preciousssssss, R+R 3 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: So yeah. I didn't plan this story so it could any way. Taa to Stereophonic Aftershock (sick name bruv). In all honesty I didn't think the story through, and I am a child in the mind ;) Anyways, the shizzle continues, and here it is. And here you go a certain someone, you have an appearance, you're in the story :) 3

Bradley's POV

"He's so shifty. He won't talk to me. Trust me, it's not just you Bradley." Nothing you say will make me believe you Alex, so I reckon you should stop trying. Of course I could never say this to your face, just in my head. That's where all my thoughts are stored. No matter how much I want to talk, I force myself not to. I haven't seen... Frank... in a week. I need to know what's going on. How could I tell him I don't love him? Tell me how? I keep racking my brains for an answer. Just this time, I'll betray my vow. I'll tell Alex and Sam.

"How do I tell him I don't love him like I did yesterday, with finding out what's keeping him away?" Their faces grew something of somewhat shock.

"I..., um, I thought" Sam kept stuttering. He'll make sense son, just be patient "...since when have you stopped loving him?" Could I tell them? Well I could say I like someone else, but I can't say who, they'll freak. Or should I? They like, swing that way aswell. But then again, he's my friend, and Frank's friend. I need to tell Frankie. Well, not that I like someone else, but I don't love him. Jesus! Why does this have to be so hard? I need to cut. I deserve the pain. I deserve to lose every droplet of blood escaping my body. I am an awefull person, and the world is better without me.

"No! I've seen that look before. You aren't. You're not gonna do it again! I refuse to leave until you realise you dont need to hurt yourself!" Aw, how protective Alex is over me.  
>"No need to be overprotective. You know that it won't change one little thing." And he knew I was right.<p>

Back into the comfortable silence. Good.

Alex's POV

I will NOT let him do it again. I'm not going to let him hurt us even more. Sam had gone, and Bradley was in the shower. I told him I wouldn't leave.

He's taking a long time. Ahwell. That's weird. New born mothers don't leave their kittens. Why is Dexter scratching at the bathroom door? I walk up and knock.

"Brads, you okay?" No answer. I start to knock harder. "Brad, Bradley, you alright? Bradley, Bradley!" Still no answer. Somethings not right. "BRADLEY!" No answer, once again. I try to open the door, unlocked.

What my eyes saw was the worst thing I have ever seen. I screamed for his mum. Up she came running, to see me knelt at the side of the shower, a naked Bradley in my arms. Blood flew freely from the gashes in his wrists. No, not again. No.

A/N: O: you weren't expecting that were you? Actually, you probably did. I pray to God my boyfriend doesn't find my stories... Ahwell. So how was my cofuffle? (IT'S A WORD IN MY MOTHERFUCKING DICTIONARY BITCH!) :P So if you want to follow me on twitter, it's /#!/Baby_Sharks_ and on FB, it's .com/xVanillaBearx And if I get a paedophile on there, well that'll be ironic! Also, who d'ya reckon should Bradley have a wee ickkle crush on? Sam or Alex? As always, my precioussssssss, R+R 3 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: So yeah, he like, attempted suicide. Bleh. Do not ask, I am a freak in a weird mood... :3 So anyway, an ACTUAL sex scene, but not a frerard... Who cares, sex is sex, and just switch the names in your mind if you want frerard sex now... So, my preciousssss, don't ask about behaviour, here's the next chapter, and hopefully my story doesn't end depressingggggg. Kay I think someone has slipped me crack, enjoy!- wrote that god knows when. Anyway, happy new year motherfuckers! Sorry I have not been writing much, I have been dealing with a lot of things :L (way to send the mood down) anyway, it's a fuck scene! :D And this is the first time I've written one of them without being horny! (maybe too much info) anyways, enjoy!

Alex's POV

Me and Sam just sat in the empty house. No one around, nobody to talk to. What had this come to? Why did he do this to us? Why couldn't things just be like a normal friendship? Then again, 'normal' is different to everyone. Our parents and the doctors adviced us to go home. We went to mine. Fuck knows where my mum and dad had buggered off to, I don't care either. All I know is they've locked us in my house.

I'll tell you something about my parents; they like to drink. There is always some form of alcohol lying around, enough to get you drunk. Pefect. I grabbed two VS vodka bottles, chucked one to Sam, and drank. Few minutes passed, and the bottles were empty. Yes, I know, our friend has just attempted suicide and we are sitting here getting drunk. We mumbled nonsense to each other till we were shouting idle words and flailing our arms crazily around.

"Shouldn't of we- like of called Fra... Fra... Frank?"  
>"Ohh, umm, I-I mean, yeah but_ but..."<p>

I found myself slowly moving closer to him, then closer, and we were connected. Our lips pressed against each others. I carried it on to a kiss, and Sam followed. It felt aweful, terrible, so wrong, but I really needed something, anything. He's my friend, it's wrong, but he's turning me on. My friend tried to commit suicide, alcohol makes you do weird things. Our lips moving in sync, and fast. I broke away and turned my ipod on, playing whatever it was last. We resumed our positions, and Sam crawled over me.

He un-zipped my pants and ripped off my shirt, literally. I peeled his off and unbuttoned his pants. We were then just two horny teenagers on boxers, well, in boxers for a few seconds anyway.

I woke up in the middle of the night, sticky and sweaty. I realised what had happened all the day before, and felt sick.

~flashback~

I entered him, protected and lubed up. It was hard, and fast. I had so much anger and stress to release, and he was my victim. I pumped his length the same rhythm as me pulling out and pushing back in. Sam squirmed and moaned, I was silent. I started to kiss his neck as I forced him against the wall and went faster. Just as I was about to cum, I pulled out of him, turned Sam around, and made him straddle me. I pushed back in and once again forced him to the wall.

After around ten more minutes of fucking, I felt his muscles tighten, he was about to cum. I blew my load just as he was about to, dropped him, and put his member in my mouth. Sucking really hard, deep throating him, Sam came in my mouth. I forced back a gag as the warmth trickled down my throat.

~present tense~

We had no clothes on, led down in the lounge, dirty. Quickly I ran to the bathroom and puked up my stomachs contents. After waiting till I was clear, I got dressed, and phoned my mum. No answer. Damn...

Sam's POV

Waking up hung over, sore from sex, and worrying about whether your friend is alive is not a good thing to experience. I looked at the time. 00:47. I got up, got some pants on, and went to the kitchen. A phone started to ring, and I answered.

I ran around the house and found Alex cleaning the bathroom. Sick. He looked at me, blushed, and then became concerned.

"What, what is it?"  
>"Bradley's awake."<p>

A/N: Okay, I am aware that this chapter involved neither Gerard or Frank, but the next one however... XD I need to re-read them, I forgot what happened... in my own story :L And there is the sex not rape scene. I really dunno whether to be predictable or unpredictable about 'Rardy and Frankie Bear. Oh, remember I decided to do this instead of revise for my biology exam :3 Well, if I didn't do it for physics or chemistry, I'll be fine :L How was your Christmases (bad grammar there :L) and boxing day, and new year. I walked around drunk on new year, got a cut on my arm due to my cat Indie and my drunk uncle, and boxing day the cider tasted like piss :3 Excuse the spelling mistakes btw. Anyways, my preciousssssss, as per usual, R+R 3 (Wednesday 4th January 11:03pm - got bored. :L Hurricane Bawbag I think is hitting England. FUN!)


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Kay so I got pretty bored at school so next chapter, yay! Oh and I was reading the stories so I knew what to write, and I kept making promises I didn't keep! OMG Imma so sorry! Next time I put in a hint of what's happening next, I'll write it on my whiteboard. Yay! Anyway, I reckon Alex is on his period in this ;DD Anyway, READ THE MOTHERFUDGING THING! (I'm craving oranges.) Enjoy my preciousssss :)

Alex's POV

Me and Sam sat quietly in the waiting room for the nurse to take us in. They had just finished bandaging up his wrists kept told us to be prepared. What's there to be prepared for? I already saw him almost dead in the shower, and now he's alive in a bed. Fuck them. They don't realise how much we are feeling... what we are feeling... Fuck I can't even think properly. Shit, we still hadn't called Frank.

Frank's POV

So here I am, waiting in a room to see Brads, thinking of what happened.

~flashback~

He walked in my room, with a sympathetic look on his face, but still evil. I just wanted this over with. Neither of us spoke, until he was stroking my jaw line with his middle finger.

"I'm suprised you aren't upset, but maybe you have a heart of stone thanks to me. I can still make you crumble though." Huh, what was he on about. He saw my confused look and laughed. "Bahahaha, I thought you KNEW Bradley baby was in hostpital, fighting for his life with deep gashes in his wrists!" What? No, no no no no NO! He can't be. I started to let tears fall down my horrified face.  
>"Oh babes, don't cry," Gerard wiped my tears from my eyes "your make-up will run." That hurt, a lot. He was grinning, and then left.<p>

A few minutes of staying in the same position, my mum came home and up to my room. She startd blurting words at me, and somehow we arrived at hostpital.

~present tense~

I stared at the murky white hostpital flooring. Something was odd. Apart from the fact my boyfriend had attempted suicide, non of my friends had told me, or the fact I'm being raped constantly. No, something has happened that I don't know. Something dirty, sex related. How do I know this stuff? Easy. I have a motherfucking feeling. No, not a boner, just a sense, like when someone's behind you, or when the phone is about ring. I know stuff like this. It's weird, but good. I look around the room. Oh my God!

Sam's POV (A/N: El oh el, All Of This. I immediately thought of TNAF (The Naked And Famous) and now listening to then :'D Been a year or so, and it reminds me of simpler times.)

The worst thing about all of this is that I got drunk, had sex with Alex, forgot my friend attempted suicide, and forgot to tell Frank. Plus, Frank has a sense of when people have had sex. He immediatly guessed when the quietest girl had sex, then rumors got spread, etc etc. All I know is he has a sense. And I don't want him to find ou-

"OH MY GOD YOU AND ALEX HAD SEX LAST NIGHT!" Fuck fuck fuck fuckity fuck fuck.  
>"I, er, we- Well it just... we were, and-" Alex stammered for a few more seconds before a nurse came to get us. She looked from me on the floor, to Alex on the edge of his seat, and to Frank standing up pointing at us. She lead us to Bradley's room and we stood waiting for someone to say something. Bradley spoke first.<p>

"Frank, I met Gerard."

A/N: OooooooOOOOOooooo! I am not going to write that much other than I am horny. You needed to know that apparently. R+R my preciousssssss :3 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: So I've finished all my Media work, so I thought I may aswell.

Bradley's POV:

My arms were aching, bandaged up tight, and I had a nurse coming in every five minutes to check I haven't killed myself. I don't think Frank, Alex or Sam knew I was awake whilst hearing them shouting. Now they are creeping in cautiously staring at me, not knowing what to do or say.

"Hi would be a start of conversation."  
>"Brads, you you, you tried to kill yourself, what are we meant to say? 'Hi, how are you.' We are shitting ourselfs and what are we meant to say?" Sam had tears in his eyes.<br>"I, I-I..." Oh God, here come the fountains of sorrow pouring from my eyes. I can't do this, I can't deal with it. I just needed some to...

Sam's POV:  
>I couldn't help it. I leaped on Brads and hugged him. We were crying, and I just wanted him back to normal. After around half an hour of us sitting on the bed and talking, Frank checked his phone, and shot up.<br>"I've um... I've gotta go. Sorry, just... bye." He kissed Brad's on the cheek, in a force of habit way, and ran off.

Frank's POV:  
>I just stared at my phone, not knowing what to do. My mum had texted me, saying Gerard was over there. Gerard told her he was my boyfriend. Should I go? He might be hurting my parents, or he may of killed them. What was he doing. What? I'm so confused. What was happening? Nothing is clear. My head's spinning and spinning and spinning. Stop.<br>"Think..." What should I do? Just go over there? Okay. Wait why am I running? Past the main desk. Through the exit doors. Down the streets. Five blocks away from my house. Here.

Lingering at the door, I hear something slamming. No time to waste, I barge through. What I see? Gerard sitting in the lounge.  
>"Don't mind the door slamming, Franky baby." At this he got up and kissed me. "Tea?" he called as he swaggered past into the kitchen.<br>"Where's my mum?"  
>"Fuck knows, but she left her phone."<br>"GERARD! Where the FUCK is my mum?" He knew, I could tell. He was a little shocked at my sudden frustration. To be honest, I'm scared of myself more than him.

A/N: I have no clue where I am up to. My account is no longer under use. Never mind the fact I can't come up with more chapters, shit happens and things like this can't be carried on. Sorry for any inconveniance.  
> <p>


End file.
